Skipping School, Curses, and Go Fish
by yours.to.hold
Summary: Life can never be normal when you're an ancient Egyptian spirit. Especially when you have fangirls that are boardering pychotic. YamixYuugi I still hate this, but I will continue... it's amazing what guilt can do. And I suppose practice is good for me.
1. Cho: Super

Warning!: This idea had been floating around in my head for awhile but I've been refusing to add to it until I had my pen (well… pencil actually but pen sounds more official) in hand. Basically I had a small idea and a list of Japanese words to use for my chapter titles. So yeah… We'll see how this goes… Oh. This is my warning so I suppose I should add that this is shounen-Ai (BoyxBoy for all you who don't know). Its puzzleshipping (YuugixYami), if you don't like it then don't read it. Is that really so hard to understand? Any flames on the pairing or something equally idiotic will suffer the penalty of a friendship speech. (Provided by meh friend Holly because I suck at them and she's kind of like Anzu in a way that she can spout that crap; she's nowhere near as annoying though…) You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and a lawsuit wouldn't be worth it, I'm still in school and DEAD BROKE. All I have is a Barnes and Noble gift card you'll get OVER MY DEAD BODY!

So… yeah… Is suppose I should start the story now….

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day. Everything always works out. I have never felt so fucking great. -Survive, Rise Against-

Yuugi opened the door a crack and peered in, a small smile spreading across his face. He took a step forward, sliding his white socks softly across the floorboards careful not to make a noise. One of the boards beneath him squeaked slightly and he froze, shooting a worried glance towards the bed. Continuing forward and letting out a small breath of relief when there was no response. Finally he made it to the edge of the bed, crossing the room having taken him a good couple of minutes.

He peered over the lump in the blankets and his eyes were met with eyes of startling crimson. Surprised he squeaked and promptly fell over backwards, landing on the hard wood floor.

Yami sat up, a smug smile on his face as he sat up and offered the smaller boy a hand to help pull him up off the floor. "It sure takes you a long time to cross a room Abiou." He teased and Yuugi turned slightly pink.

Yuugi tried to change the subject from his obvious failed attempt to sneak up on his other. He grabbed Yami's hand and let him pull him up. "How long have you been awake?" He was still blushing in embarrassment and the question was barely more than a mumble.

Yami shrugged, pretending not to notice his other's embarrassment. "Since you stepped on that board. It really is quite loud." It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a lie either. He had been awake since then, he just failed to mention that he was also awake _before _then; he found it much more fun to tease the smaller boy and watch him turn redder. "You really should try and avoid it next time."

Yuugi rolled his eyes slightly, choosing to ignore the implication that he would try to sneak up on Yami while he was sleeping again. Even if it was true. He walked over to Yami's desk and stole the black pen that was sitting on top of it. "Which board was it?" Trying his hardest not to giggle at how cute Yuugi was being Yami pointed to a random board. Yuugi sat down and stared at the board for a few seconds before drawing a small hardly noticeable x on it. He studied the floor for a minute. "Mou hitori no boku…" He frowned, studying the boards again but coming to the same conclusion. "Almost all of these boards are 'squeaky'"

The quotes around the word squeaky were visible in his voice and Yami faked a confused frown, walking over and leaning down over Yuugi. "Huh. Would you look at that? This floor really sucks."

Yuugi scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. "I hope you fall through."

Yami just ignored him. "So are we hanging out with the gang today since you aren't stuck in school?" Yami didn't go to school himself. Even after the gods had given him his own body he didn't really see a reason to go; or a way for that matter. Funny thing about the government not knowing you exist.

"Yeah. We're going to the arcade. Apparently Seto and Mokuba went and reclaimed their high scores, and you know Jou, he won't let it go until we beat Seto and he can rub it in his face." Yuugi rolled his eyes. "It's ridiculous really."

Yami just shrugged, he was looking forward to beating Seto himself. "I should probably get dressed then."

Yuugi blushed when he realized Yami was only wearing his boxers. "Or not." He joked, turning away to hide his face which was getting redder by the minute as he became all the more aware of how close Yami was. "Anzu would like that."

Yami shuddered. "Don't even joke about that, it's creepy." He voice was near whining at the end. "I wish she would just leave me alone."

Yuugi still didn't look over at him. "You should give her a chance. You might really like her…" he only said it because Anzu was his friend; secretly he was glad that Yami didn't like Anzu, though he always felt bad every time he thought it.

Yami rolled his eyes. _That's not possible. Not when there's already someone I like._ "Whatever." He turned his back on Yuugi and walked over to his dresser, pulling out the first things he saw. By the time he was dressed and turned around again Yuugi was gone, and the floor hadn't made a single noise to alert him. He mouth twitched in a small smile. "Squeaky floorboards indeed."

XxXx

"Damn it!" Jou pounded his fists down on the game council sporting the words 'Game Over' in large letters. This was the sixth time so far he'd failed to beat Kaiba at this game. "Doesn't that Kaiba jerk have better things to do with his time than squander all his money at the arcade?! I mean, he's the freaking CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation!" He started shaking his fist at the ceiling, shouting at an imaginary Seto as far as anyone could tell. "Just because you have so damn much money doesn't mean you have to spend it all on games!"

Yuugi sighed, shaking his head at his friend and pulling away from the game he'd been playing, letting himself get killed. It wasn't any fun if Kaiba couldn't beat the old high score –not to mention Seto tended to go insane and kidnap his jiisan when he lost- so he only played a game long enough to get the new high score.

Yami was rolling his eyes at the blond. "You shouldn't talk Jou. After all, don't you spend all your money on games? Well," he amended, "that and food."

Jou opened his mouth to retort before realizing that he really couldn't. He turned back to the game he was trying to beat. "Don't compare me to Kaiba." He mumbled.

Anzu watched her friends with an amused expression on her face before getting bored and latching onto Yami's arm and tugging slightly. "Come and play DDR with me!"

Yami searched wildly for an excuse. "Ummm…." His eyes landed on Yuugi who was trying not to giggle at how desperate Yami looked. "Actually I was going to race with Abiou…" He hoped the smaller boy would play along. Yuugi seemed to have a different idea.

"That's okay Mou hitori no boku, we can do that after."

Anzu grinned and thanked him, dragging off Yami who wasn't sure whether to glare at his hikari or beg for him to save him. "Umm… Anzu…" He tried to get out of it again. "I'm really not that good at DDR. Could I just watch?" 'Not that good' was definitely an understatement. In reality the few times Yuugi had forced him to try he'd fallen down, a lot. Forget two left feet, he was pretty sure he had three, there had to be an invisible foot somewhere that kept tripping him.

Anzu looked disappointed but just nodded. "I guess that's alright…" She'd really wanted to see Yami dance. He just seemed so uptight all the time and never seemed to relax, he barely ever even smiled. It was always amazing when he dropped his guard, and, as she was beginning to notice, always around Yuugi when he thought no one else was looking. It bothered her more than it should. _They're both boys._ She reasoned to herself. It's not like they're going to get together. They're just really close friends. Really, really close friends who felt the need to always be touching, even if it was just casually holding hands. Still, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

Yami gave her a small smile. "Arigato, Anzu"

As soon as she stepped on the machine there were tons of people challenging her. It was well known that she was the best. It reminded a little of how people were always challenging him and Yuugi to duels because they were the King of Games. That always got confusing, what with entire, _'Wait. If you're Mouto Yuugi, then who the fuck is he?'_

'_Well, I'm an ancient Egyptian pharaoh who's about to mind crush your ass; and you are?' _Only he couldn't really say that… sadly.

Yami sighed as Anzu started another challenge, trying to pretend to pay attention and care about her dancing. Really he was trying to figure out how long until he could leave without being rude. Yuugi has promised him racing.

XxXx

The screen flashed _'NEW HIGH SCORE!'_ with enough flashes to give someone a heart attack. Yami and Yuugi exchanged high fives, triumphant looks on their faces. Packman was by far their favorite, and best, arcade game. The last time Seto had to pay the arcade to reset the machine in order to beat them, a fact Jou never let the CEO forget.

"You did it! You're friendship helped you pull through and beat Kaiba once again!" Anzu shrieked.

Yami groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "No Anzu. That had nothing to do with friendship and everything to do with strategy and eating ghosts." He hated when she went off on her friendship speeches. _'You tripped on a rock while walking home alone?! See, you should have had your friends with you! This just proves how important friendship really is!'_ Because tripping over a rock is impossible with your friends with you. Duh.

"Let's go." Yami walked over to the door without looking to see if the others were following him. Yuugi ran to catch up and together they waited for their friends just outside and walked back to the game 

shop together. Standing there, surrounded by friends and his other half Yami couldn't help but think everything was super. _'Wait.'_ He stopped himself, trying to figure out when he started using words like super. It reminded him of something Yuugi would say. He turned to see the smaller boy practically skipping beside him, a wide grin on his face as he talked to his friends. Then again, maybe that was the answer to his question after all.

A\N Yay! First chapter done! The interesting plot starts next chapter. Yay interesting plot and angsty drama! Please Review! I mean… all authors ask you to read and review, right? Well, you already did the part that takes the most time. Reviewing should be easy after that. I even appreciate a 'good story.' In fact, even a '.' Would be better than nothing. Just think about how long it took me to write this and then type it up, a review is the least you can do.

Okay. I'm done guilt tripping you now. See you next chapter (hopefully).


	2. Kamen: Mask

Umm… nothing much to say this chapter. Word is (temporarily most likely) working again so I can finally type this. Sorry for the delay. Oh and…

IMPORTANT: For all you potential flamers, Holly had much fun writing me a friendship speech (Maybe too much fun… Should I be worried?...) So I have one ready to torture you with (almost makes me want a flame… ). Constructive criticism is OKAY. In fact, it's quite helpful (note the word constructive).

DISCLAIMER: 'With hope in our hearts and bricks in our hands we sing for change' –Rise Against, Bricks ( Don't own them). And by change I mean changing the stupidity of people who actually think I own Yu-Gi-Oh… Sorry, I'm a weird anti-social chick not an amazing Japanese man…

Something's going on, what is wrong? I want you to be here, why don't you come; and spend some time with me? Can't you see? How we come undone? Is this the end of our song? –Our Song, M2M-

… Shut up. No comment.

It was really late by the time the door closed behind their friends. Yami and Yuugi were both utterly exhausted but refused to go to bed. They'd spent the entire day with Jou, Honda, and Anzu and even though they'd barely moved three feet from each other all day whenever possible, they wanted to spend some time together with just the two of them. But even though they had the same thoughts they both refused to admit it.

Yuugi tried to hide the fact that he was about to yawn when he turned to Yami. "I'm not tired. Do you want to do something?"

Yami grinned, trying to banish his tiredness. Sadly it wasn't something you could just banish to the shadow realm. That would make this a lot easier though. "A movie it is then." He didn't have to ask or even think about it really. Whenever they did this they watched a movie; and every time Yuugi ended up falling asleep; and every time Yami would smile and pull Yuugi closer so he didn't fall off; and every time he convinced himself that that was the only reason; and every time Yuugi would wake up first in the morning, blush, and pretend to still be asleep; and every time Yami would do the same thing, minus the blushing maybe.

Yuugi grinned and bounced over away from the door and into the living room, dropping to the soft carpet in from of the TV and opening the cabinet to study the movies inside. "Umm... How about, 'The Lion King'?"

Yami had followed Yuugi into the living room and now just rolled his eyes. "You know I don't even know what that is." Unspoken was the fact that he didn't even care what movie they watched. It didn't much mater; Yuugi always fell asleep and Yami was too busy watching Yuugi to pay attention to the movie anyway.

Yuugi just laughed. "True. I'll just take that as a yes." He turned on the TV and popped the tape in before grabbing the remote and skipping over to join Yami on the couch.

"You know mou hitori no boku…" Yuugi said a few minutes in, turning around and flashing Yami a grin. "You kind of remind me of Simba."

Yami didn't comment, deciding that he should maybe pay attention to the movie to figure out if that was a compliment or not. He watched Simba sing about how he 'couldn't wait to be to king' and raised an eyebrow at Yuugi. He was still trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing; he hadn't watched enough of the movie to be sure.

"Yep." Yuugi said as the song finished. "You would definitely make a good Simba."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Because I sure love to prance around and sing, don't I aibou?"

Yuugi just shrugged, pretending not to notice the sarcasm in Yami's voice. "You get a little more mature later on." He paused the movie, a mischievous smile playing across his face. "Mou hitori no boku? I'm your best friend right?"

Yami looked at Yuugi out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea where this was going and he definitely was slightly scared of that smile but he decided to go with the truth. "Oh course."

Yuugi smile got a little bigger and Yami had a bad feeling Yuugi was going to try and make him do something he didn't want to, he just had no idea what. "And you'd do anything to make me happy, right?"

Yami's suspicion grew; this was not going to end well. Still he couldn't exactly lie. "Yes…" His answer was slightly hesitant, his suspicion clearly evident.

Yuugi broke into a wide smile and rewound the tape. "Sing with me!"

Yami stared at him, incredulous. "You're kidding, right?"

Yuugi turned to him, his eye wide and pleading, and a slight whine in his voice. "Please?"

Yami groaned, he really couldn't refuse whenever Yuugi asked for anything; and it wasn't as if there was anyone else around… He sighed in defeat. "Fine." Anyone who didn't know him would have said he was pouting. Anyone who did know him would have only thought it quietly to themselves and known better than to say it out loud. Yami was scary when he got angry.

Yuugi grinned at him and pressed the play button. "Thanks." And for Yami it was all worth it for that smile. He sang with Yuugi and was surprised at how much fun he was having as soon as he pushed the thought of how ridiculous he must look out of his head. He guessed it was probably because it made Yuugi so happy and it was… kind of fun to let your guard down every now and then.

"You know…" Yami said when the song ended. "If I'm Simba, that would make Seth Zazu…" They both laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the thought. "And you would have to be Nala then." He said, naming Simba's best friend who went practically everywhere with him.

He watched in surprise as Yuugi turned bright red. "I-I guess…" He didn't look at his Dark but kept his attention fixed on the TV. Yami frowned trying to figure out what he'd said wrong. Yami stared at Yuugi for a minute, silently asking for an explanation, he didn't get one and with a sigh turned his attention back to the movie, determined to find the reason there.

The movie wasn't even halfway over when he realized Yuugi was barely awake. No surprise there really. "Here." He pulled Yuugi closer and positioned him lying down with his head in Yami's lap. "There, now you can fall asleep like you always do."

Yuugi cracked his eyes opened slightly and stuck his tongue out at the taller boy. "I don't always fall asleep."

Yami rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue. "Whatever." He mumbled, earning himself a halfhearted poke from Yuugi and Yami was surprised he could even do that considering he fell asleep within the next thirty seconds. Normally the movie would be long forgotten by now but Yami was determined to figure out what made Yuugi blush. He got his answer not much later. _'Yuugi's more like Nala then I thought.'_ He mused as he watched Simba fall in love with her. That would explain why Yuugi was embarrassed to be called Nala. By the time the movie finished Yami was too tired to even get up and turn off the TV. Not to mention he might wake Yuugi up. So he left it on, carefully moving Yuugi off his lap and lying down next to him, holding him tightly like always. The couch wasn't meant to hold two people like this so he always had a good reason.

XxXx

Yami had countless dreams and the only thing consistent in them was the endless blackness, but despite the lack of any change in his surroundings he still knew the moment he stopped dreaming. If he was asked to explain how he knew he never would have been able to explain; but he was positive he was right; which wasn't a good thing. He didn't want to be right. Because if he was, then the cloaked figure stepping out of the darkness was real too.

XxXx

Yuugi yawned. Attempting to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes he found himself pinned down. Frowning slightly he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he registered was the TV, static dancing across the screen. It wasn't until he turned around to see Yami next to him on the small couch; his arms firmly around him that he realized that he must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. He laughed lightly as he watched Yami sleeping. _'Ha. I won again.'_ Grinning he snuggled back closer to the other, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get up as long as Yami was holding him and he wasn't about to wake Yami up. He didn't really want to get up at the moment.

XxXx

The next thing Yuugi knew he was waking up to Yami calling for him desperately. "Aibou?! Aibou?!" Missing the warmth at his side he rolled over to press his now cold side closer to Yami only to find he wasn't there.

He sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes. "Mou hitori no boku?" Yami, still terrified from his 'not quite dream' moments before, relaxed slightly when Yuugi woke up. Yuugi noticed the fearful look on his other's face and frowned, worried. "Mou hitori no boku? Are you okay?"

Yami closed his eye and took a few deep breaths, making sure he was completely calm before meeting Yuugi's eyes. "Hai, I just," he looked away again "had a bad… dream."

Yuugi gave him a small smile, reaching out to comfort him. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

Yami took a step back out of Yuugi's reach, still refusing to look him in the eye and forcing a small smile on his face. "I know." But he was lying; he knew it wasn't a dream.

"_Telling him will mean his death."_

Yami felt an icy stab in his heart. "I-I'm gonna go eat." He choked out before running out of the room and into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and buried his head in his hands. "Get a grip on yourself." He mumbled. "It's more important than ever that he doesn't find out." His thoughts were a million miles away as he made himself a bowl of cereal. _'Should I l-leave?'_ He felt tears form in his eyes at the thought and hurriedly wiped them away, thinking about his light. His adorable, bouncy, cheerful other half who… loved him back. He banged his head against the counter. "It's not fair!"

"What isn't?"

He glance up quickly, startled. He hadn't heard Yuugi enter the room. "Nothing." He muttered quickly turning his gaze back to his cereal, poking it with his spoon and watching the pieces sink and then bob back up before realizing what he was doing. He risked a look up and saw the worried look Yuugi was giving him, he quickly looked back down. So far this whole 'acting normal' thing wasn't working out so well. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

XxXx

"YUUGI!"

Yuugi blinked, tearing his gaze away from the stairs and turning to Honda. "What?" His eyes drifted back towards the stairs hoping to see Yami coming down to join them.

Jou sighed. "YUGE!"

Yuugi glanced back over to his friends. "What?!"

He sighed again. "You keep zoning out. We've been trying to get your attention for awhile now." Yuugi felt his heat up and mumbled an apology that Jou just shook off. "Seriously dude, I'm sure Yami's fine. You heard him say it himself, he's just tired."

Yuugi bit his bottom lip. "But Jou," He turned once again to the stairs. "He's barely said a word to me all day and it seems like he's trying to avoid me… he's been acting so strange and he retreated upstairs as soon as you guys came…" He trailed off. "I just don't understand what's wrong; he was perfectly fine last 

night. I mean, I got him to sing so I'm assuming he was." He frowned. "I don't think he'd be mad about that… he seemed to be having fun…" He ignored the shocked looks his friends were giving him. His frown deepened as he tried desperately to think of anything else. He groaned in frustration. "I can't think of anything else." _'Other than the fact that he called me Nala…'_ he added silently _'but he'd never seen the movie before so it's not like he knew…' _He just couldn't figure out what was bothering Yami and it really bugged him. He didn't want Yami to keep ignoring him. He personally hated every second they had to spend apart.

"Umm… Yuugi?" He glanced over at Anzu who still looked more worried for him then Yami. "I think you're overreacting. I'm sure he's just tired."

"I guess…" he mumbled not really believing it. It was unusual for him and Yami to be this distant. Even though Yami didn't share his body anymore they were still practically connected at the hip. And though Yami never really was one to talk much to most people he usually talked to Yuugi about everything that was bothering him. It wasn't usual for them to have secrets. And Yami almost never blocked their mind link this much; all his thoughts and feelings were blocked leaving only a faint feeling of his presence.

Anzu gave him a reassuring smile and decided to change the subject. "You got Yami to sing?" She couldn't imagine they normally composed pharaoh singing. It was almost as weird as the thought of Kaiba singing.

Yuugi smiled slightly remembering. "Yeah. He acts really different when no one else is around. He smiles instead of glares and sometimes I can get him to drop his guard completely. I got him to make cookies once. That didn't go so well but they were edible…" he paused "Sort of…"

Anzu still looked shocked. "Wow… just… wow. What did he sing?"

Yuugi smirked slightly at that. "We were watching 'The Lion King' so…"

Jou laughed. "Let me guess, 'I just can't wait to be King'?"

"How'd you guess?"

Anzu smiled as she watched Yuugi start to calm down a bit, but then his eyes would catch the stairs and his smile would disappear. She sighed. Yuugi really did worry too much in her opinion.

XxXx

"_He-he what?"_

_The man laughed. "He loves you too. Wasn't that obvious?"_

"_Umm… No…?"_

Yami tried to shake the memory from his head but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_To warn you."_

"_Warn me? About what?"_

Yami banged his head against the wall; he really didn't want to hear the rest again. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. His breath caught in his throat and he tried desperately to calm himself down before he opened the door. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find himself face to face with Yuugi. He tried to make his smile as real as possible. "Sorry I was too tired to hang out with you today. Did you have fun?" Yuugi still looked concerned; apparently he wasn't fooling him in the slightest.

"Mou hitori no boku, please tell me what's wrong. I'm really sorry if I did something." Yami didn't answer. "Can you please just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it?"

Yami still wasn't sure how to answer, he desperately wanted to reassure Yuugi that it wasn't his fault but to do that he'd have to tell the truth and he knew he couldn't. An image of Yuugi's dead body flashed through his mind and he turned his gaze to the floor. "Nothing's wrong." Without looking up he closed the door and turned the lock, trying to ignore Yuugi's muffled sobs. He threw himself down on his bed, wanting nothing more than to run back out into the hall and comfort Yuugi. He could feel sobs of his own building in his chest as tears ran down his face but he still didn't get up. Yuugi could never know.

A/N Sorry if that was slightly confusing. I couldn't get the curse-ish-thing scene right so I cut it and added some flash-back-things. I'll try to explain more later where it makes more sense to…

So umm… TAH DAH! Something more dramatic for you to read! I officially have this whole story written out in my notebook and now it's just a matter of typing it out and revising it. Ugh. I hate this part. Oh well.

Erm… yeah. About the whole Lion King thing… he he I couldn't help myself. I was tempted to write a Yu-Gi-Oh Lion King spoof but with all the ideas I have I know I'll never have the time. Thus, the beginning was born. Also it worked well because I figure I should add a bit more fluff before everything went wrong… Anyways. There's an amazing video on YouTube of Atemu singing 'I just can't wait to be King' with Seth as Zazu. It's AMAZING and you should go watch it. Right now.

… Whoa. Off topic much? Anyways. Please push that little purple button. It's a special little button that keeps your computer from blowing up (sadly no matter how many times I push it my internet tends to 'splode anyways).Handy little button, isn't it? I think so. So go ahead and try it out.

Till next chapter,

The authoress (who thinks authoress is a silly word.)


	3. Yume: Dream

So schools out and everything so I really don't have any excuse not to update now… Especially since it's just revision… I only have access to this computer every other week so bear with me on that. I'll try and post once a week at the very least. Though I'm hoping for twice…

Word is working again so I can finally write this! Sorry it's so short...

THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! You totally made my day. It's nice to know that some people are actually reading this…

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh AnzuxYami or AnzuxYuugi fics and AMVs would be illegal. Considering they exist (for some odd odd messed up reason I don't understand) it's safe to assume Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

* * *

I pushed my fingers through the earth, returned this flower to the dirt. So it could live I walked away no. But I know, not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn. There's a point we passed from which we can't return. -The good left undone, Rise Against-

* * *

Yuugi couldn't sleep. He was both depressed and worried, which was definitely not a good combination. He and Yami didn't fight often and when they did he always got depressed; but that added to how strange Yami had been acting…

Yuugi buried his head deeper into his pillow as if it could drive all his thoughts away before he went insane. He just couldn't figure out for the life of him why Yami was angry at him. He groaned and sat up, staring at the door and hoping that it would open.

It didn't.

It was a foolish hope anyways.

Yuugi debated running across the hall to knock on Yami's door. 'What's the worst that could happen? Maybe he wouldn't answer, maybe he'd still me angry, maybe he hates me…' Yuugi cut off that train of thought before he broke down sobbing again. 'But he could forgive me.' He reasoned. He wasn't sure if should risk going or risk staying. A quick glance at his clock made the decision for him. It was way later than he'd originally thought, earlier technically… With a sigh he flopped back down and buried his head in his pillow once again. He would talk to Yami in the morning before school. A decision made he finally drifted off to sleep.

XxXx

Yami softly closed his bedroom door behind him, making sure it was locked. He figured that would buy him some time. He glanced down the hall towards Yuugi's room before forcing his attention to the stairs. The only sound in the entire house was the soft noise of his socks sliding across the floorboards. It reminded him of how Yuugi always tried to sneak up on him when he was 'sleeping' and he paused at the top of the stairs, glancing again towards Yuugi's room. He stood there for a minute, biting his bottom lip and fighting the desire to slip into the smaller boy's room and see him again… one last time. 

He shook his head and continued down the stairs. He couldn't risk waking him up, not if he was really going to do this. He forced himself to keep walking. Down the stairs, through the living room, and out the door, only stopping to slip his shoes on.

It wasn't raining when he stepped out the door which struck him as odd. It seemed that in every story he'd read it always rained during times like these. He'd never understood that. When he'd asked Yuugi had told him that people associated rain with tears and therefore sadness. He disagreed; he loved the rain and didn't find it depressing in the slightest. He figured it might have something to do with the fact that he lived in Egypt and rain was always a miracle.

But still, it didn't make any sense to him. If all the stories were true, it should be raining now.

His world was falling apart, and the sun seemed determined to keep on shining.

XxXx

Yuugi woke up with a start and resisted the urge to throw his alarm clock out the window. It was always hard to do early in the morning. He moved to shut it off, noticing as he did so that it had apparently been ringing for a good ten minutes already. "You couldn't have woken me up before I had a nightmare of course." After he said it he felt slightly foolish for talking to a clock and hit the off button a little harder than necessary. Last night he could have sworn he heard someone on the stairs and the door close and had dreamt that Yami was leaving. He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking and get ready. He threw on his school uniform before running into the hall and stopping in front of Yami's door. He took and deep breath, trying to summon the courage needed to actually knock on the door.

"Yuugi!" He jumped his hand already halfway to the door. He turned to see his grandpa standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up; you'll be late for school!"

"Hai, jiisan. I'll be down in a minute." He turned back to the door; and knocked.

There was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He tried the door but it was locked. He could hear an alarm going off on the other side.

"Yuugi!"

He sighed, finally turning away from the door. "Coming Jiisan." He could feel the tears in his eyes and fought them back; telling himself Yami was still sleeping.

XxXx

"Hey, Yuugi!"

Yuugi glance up and sighed. "Oh, hi Anzu."

Anzu frowned; a little worried about how… un-Yuugi-like Yuugi was being. Usually he was extremely bouncy and hyper, even this early in the morning. "What's wrong?"

Yuugi looked back down at his desk, drawing abstract patterns on it with his finger. He sighed again. "You were wrong."

"What? About what?"

"About Mou hitori no boku, you were wrong."

Anzu noticed a few tears hit the desktop. "Yuugi?" She was seriously starting to worry. She didn't like it when Yuugi was this depressed.

When Yuugi looked up there were tears running down his face. "He's angry with me Anzu, and I have no idea why."

Anzu shook her head. "You don't know that. He-"Yuugi cut her off.

"I don't know what to do Anzu. He almost never gets mad at me. He wouldn't even talk to me, he just slammed the door in my face and locked it." He turned away again, laying his head in his arms. "I just don't know what to do."

Anzu kneeled down next to him, trying to get him to look at her. "It's alright Yuugi. He never stays mad at you for long. You're too cute." She added, poking him in the side and hoping to cheer him up. He didn't respond. She sighed. "Yuugi…" For once she was at a loss of what to say. "It'll be okay. Just wait and see. Everything will turn out fine." She sat there with him until the bell rang, waving away Jou and Honda when they walked in.

XxXx

Yuugi pushed the door to the shop open and greeted his grandpa before walking over to the door to the house. He grabbed the doorknob and paused. "Jiisan… have you talked to Mou hitori no boku at all today?"

To Yuugi's disappointment his grandpa shook his head. "I haven't seen him all day."

Yuugi felt his heart sink. "Oh. Okay."

"Yuugi."

He paused at the half open door. "Hai, jiisan?"

"Everything will turn out okay." He'd obviously gotten a call from Anzu which didn't really surprise him. Sometimes Anzu was like that.

He nodded slowly before running up to Yami's room. He didn't even pause before knocking on the door this time. "Mou hitori no boku?"

It was as silent as this morning.

He knocked harder. "Fine!" He yelled when there wasn't any answer this time either. "I'll just get the spare key from Jiisan!" Still no reply.

He ran downstairs and came back a few minutes later with the key. His grandpa had handed it over without comment for which Yuugi was grateful. He didn't want to have to explain why he was so worried; he didn't really even want to think about it. "I'm coming in!" He yelled before sticking the key in the lock.

It took him a full minute just to get the key to turn. The key obviously wasn't used much and didn't seem to want to turn. He was becoming less and less sure it was the right key at all when the lock finally gave with a soft click. He opened the door and looked around the room, then looked again. It was empty. He felt his blood run cold and desperately searched the room once again. Still empty. He felt his feet collapse from underneath him and let himself fall to the floor. He stared at the board, barely aware of the tears running down his face. He absently traced all the scribbled x's.

He had no idea how long it was until he was finally able to stand again. He'd lost track of whether it had been minutes or hours. When he did he noticed something he'd missed before, there was a note on the bed. He stared at it for a minute before finally walking over to pick it up.

Yuugi,

The Y was messy, like he'd started to write something else but stopped himself. The letter slipped out of his hands and drifted back down to the bed. He could feel the sobs build once again in his chest. Yami almost never called him Yuugi. With a growing sense of dread he picked the letter back up.

Yuugi,

I know you won't understand why I left and I really wish I could explain; but I can't. Just believe me when I say you can't be happy with me there. I wouldn't leave otherwise. Please, be happy.

-Y Atemu

Yuugi stared at the letter in shock. Stupid, stupid, idiotic bastard! What the hell was he thinking?! Seriously. This whole thing was so cliché it was almost funny. Not to mention the whole 'be happy' thing. What was that about? Obviously he wasn't going to be happy! He was going to be fucking miserable! _If it's so funny, why am I crying? _"Baka." He muttered and ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring his grandpa's shouting. "Baka. Baka. Baka!"

XxXx

He searched until it got dark before finally going back to the game shop so his grandpa wouldn't be too worried. He wanted to keep looking but he could barely see it was so dark. Still when he came home he ignored his grandpa and just went straight upstairs and curled up on Yami's bed. It still smelled like him and that combined with the fact that he was utterly exhausted lolled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N Please don't kill me… I really didn't want to write it per say… I just… had to… … … Please Review! I would say read and review because it sounds cooler but hopefully you've already read it, and if not… what the fuck is your problem?


	4. Doku: Where

Good news! I got a laptop! Why you may ask, should you care? Simple. Even if I don't really have internet on it I can still type stuff up! So it will likely mean faster updates! At least… for this story where it all just needs to be typed… If I can even bring myself to do that… Family problems suck!

* * *

I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying, until my dying day. I just need to know, whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul. –Somewhere by Within Temptation-

* * *

Yuugi woke up to an annoying beeping sound. He looked up and frowned. His eyes settling on Yami's alarm which apparently hadn' t been switched off. He wondered for all of thirty seconds what the hell was going on; and when he remembered he wished he hadn't. He noticed that the note was gone, meaning his grandpa knew. That was good, this way he didn't have to explain everything to him… He sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to switch off the alarm. It took him a good couple minutes to get his shoes on because he refused to sit down and opted to instead hop around on one foot while trying to shove a shoe on his other foot. As soon as he got his shoes on he ran out the door. He knew he'd get in trouble for skipping school, but at the moment he didn't really care. Screw school. It's not like he and his friends hadn't skipped school constantly last year to save the world and such. Well now he had to save _his_ world, it was definitely worth it. It's not like they really got in all that much trouble anyways.

Yuugi had absolutely no idea where to search. His only comfort was that he was pretty sure Yami was still somewhere in Domino or at least close by. Not that even that was much help; Domino was a big city to search. He mentally ran through all the likely places his other could go, the park came up the most likely so he headed there. Yami had always liked the park, especially the lake. He ignored the part of him the said Yami would never hide in so obvious a place, he had abandened all logic long ago. Now everything was based upon hope, a foolish, desperate hope that Yami would be around the next corner; and if not that one then the next, the next.

He searched under every tree in the whole goddamn park twice before finally giving up on that idea. Tears running down his face he smacked his head into the nearest tree a couple times as if that could make his brain work faster. "Think." Thud. "Think." Thud. "Think. Think. Think!" Thud. Thud. Thud.

Sadly it did nothing but add a major headache to the list of what was going wrong with his life at the moment. He groaned and leaned against the tree, pressing his forehead against it hard to try and stop the pounding. "Think, Yuugi. Where would he go?" He knew he couldn't very well just search the whole city, that would take ages. The best way to do this was a systimatic search.

"Yuugi!" He recognized Anzu's voice and pulled away from the tree far enough to see her Jou and Honda running towards him. By the time they reached him they were completely out of breath. "Jiisan called." Anzu said when she finally got her breath back.

Jou gave him a small smile. "You should have called us Yuug', we can help you."

Honda nodded in agreement. "You can't just run off on your own like that."

Yuugi nodded. "I guess… I just need to find him, guys. I just have to. Only I can't even figure out where to look."

"We'll help you; but couldn't you just use your connection thing to find him?"

Yuugi shook his head hopelessly in response to Honda's question. "No. He's closed it completely now… it's like he's not even there at all. He's never done this before!"

Anzu stepped forward and gave him a small hug. "Yuugi, we'll find him. I promise you that. Have I ever lied to you?"

Yuugi had to shake his head at that. "I guess not…" He still wasn't sure.

"A deep connection like this- it's too strong not to overcome any and all obstacles in it's path. We'll find him, I know we will!"

Yuugi looked down, kicking at the grass with the top of his shoe. "But what if I can't?"

Anzu pulled away, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at him. "Yuugi, what's this _I_ you seem so intent on? You're not alone. You have me Jou and Honda and we won't stop until we find him or the very last breath leaves us." Honda and Jou rolled their eyes slightly at how overly dramatic she was being. " _We're_ with you. _We'll_ find him no matter what."

Yuugi had never been more appreciative of one of her friendship speeches. Usually he smiled and nodded while secretly agreeing with Yami that they were slightly creepy, boring, and mostly pointless. Right now though, he didn't really mind. "Yeah." He gave his friends a small smile, an idea forming. "We should split up. I'll go this way." He pointed behind him and was about to run off when Anzu stopped him.

"Does everyone have their phones?" Nodds all around. "Okay. Call if you find him, otherwise we meet back here in two hours. No matter what be back here in two hours." She was looking at Yuugi as she said it, knowing full well that he wouldn't want to give up and regroup after only two hours. She waited until he nodded along with the others before continuing. "I'll go this way, Jou, you go that way; and Honda, go that way. Let's go." They all took off in their separate directions.

XxXx

Yuugi glanced down at his watch, an hour had gone by and still no luck. He pulled his phone out of his pocket for what must have been the hundreth time so far and flipped it open. No missed calls. He sighed and flipped it shut again, picking a new direction and heading that way, looking in every building he passed that would let him in. He was quickly running out of places that it seemed reasonable for Yami to be in. He had a growing sense of dread that if Yami wanted to stay hidden he would.

XxXx

Anzu glanced anxiously at her watch. Even though her Jou and Honda had already been waiting in the park for at least ten minutes, Yuugi was technically only five minutes late. Still, she couldn't help but be worried. Something had made Yami leave, and anything that could scare him enough that he did't think he could protect Yuugi was definitely not good news. She wasn't willing to believe that Yami had left without something being terribly wrong. It had always taken a lot to separate those two as much as she hated to admit it. She had a terrible feeling this was going to turn into another one of those 'saving the world' things. She sighed, pulling out her phone. "I'm calling him."

Jou rolled his eyes. "You're overeacting Anzu. I'm sure he's fine. Just wait a few more minutes before you start harrasing the poor kid."

Anzu shook her head, dialling Yuugi's number. "I already did. I was ready to call him ten minutes ago." She fell silent as she listened to the phone ring.

Jou rolled his eye, turning to Honda. "Girls. They _always_ overeact. Not everyone can be perfectly on time." Him and Honda were perfect examples of that.

Honda nodded in agreement. "That's true." He looked towards Anzu and rolled his eyes, Anzu still hadn't said a word. "Look, she probably got him really excited that she found Yami or something and now she can't even get a word in."

Anzu snapped her phone shut and turned back to the boys. "He didn't answer."

Jou froze. "That's impossible, He probably hasn't so much as put his phone down. There's no way he wouldn't answer." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number, rechecking it to make sure it was right before pressing call. He became more and more worried when there was no answer. Finally he got the answering machine_. 'Hi! This is Yuugi's phone. If I don't answer then I forgot to bring or charge it, Kaiba's dueling me again, or Yami's playing another game of 'try and piss off Aibou'. Sorry about that; and if it's the last one don't worry, I'll hit him for you. Leave a message!' _He snapped his phone shut without leaving a message. He shook his head at Anzu and Honda's questioning glances. "He didn't answer."

Anzu looked on the verge of tears. "Something must have happened to him and… and with Yami gone, how are we suppose to help him?"

Jou and Honda exchanged glances, coming to the same conclusion as Anzu. Honda sighed. "This is going to be another one of those 'saving the world' things, isn't it? I am so going to fail Algebra." He paused. "And all my other classed come to think of it…"

Jou tried his hardest to brighten the mood. "Hey, look at the bright side. If something happened to Yuugi, at least that means that Yami will likely come back, right?" He sure as hell hoped he would. Anzu was right, they'd never be able to save Yuugi without Yami. _'I guess this is what happens when you're friends with Yuugi. All chances of things being normal and actually passing high school kind of go out the window.'_ Not that he really minded.

* * *

A/N Blah. Another short chapter. They're pretty much all way shorter than I would like… I'm trying to get better at details and drawing things out… Hey, at least it's a chapter. The speech by Anzy was graciously written by Holly. She's amazing like that that she'll do these things for me. She didn't mind… It actually kind of sounds like Anzu huh… The whole banging of the head into things is what I do when I try to think… it doesn't really help much… it's more of a distraction really.

Is there anyone out there who's actually reading this and cares if I continue or not? If not then I won't even bother to type the rest up… I kind of hate this… it really sucks doesn't it… Ugh. I hate writing!! I hate how much I love it dispite how much I suck… anyways. If anyone wants the rest of this just say so and I'll do it, if not… one less thing on my to do list I guess…


	5. Eiyu: Heroic

Just so you know.

**Reason I discontinues this:** Underdeveloped/ cliché plot, flat characters, old writing.

**Reason I am continuing: **Threats (of the least threatening variety, yes, that would be you 'CompleteFreakK'), guilt (I am very easily guilted into things), and I know how it feels to have a story I'm reading discontinued.

**I still stand by this story not being that great, don't expect much. **I can't even bring myself to do my usual hard editing. Sorry if there are mistakes.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Credit to Rufo for helping with the Go Fish scene. It doesn't get much better than a best friend willing to play and record several games of Go Fish, pick one, and then sit and write it (Trust me when I say, true to personality, I mostly wrote the saner Yami parts and her writing was true of her creepy hyper character.... I 3 you Rufo!). We were both hyper so it may be slightly weird...

* * *

**So if you see me please just walk on by, walk on by, forget my name and I'll forget it too. Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives, are what keep me coming back to you. –Drones by Rise Against-**

**

* * *

**

Yami slowly crawled out from his hiding place under the stairs in the museum feeling more than a little ridiculous. He'd hidden there when he thought he heard footsteps. Of course, there was no one there. There never was.

This wasn't the first time it had happened, it wasn't even the third. It probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't get Yuugi off his mind.

He'd originally come to the museum to see if he could find Ishizu in hopes that she would be able to help him leave Japan (something that's hard to do when according to the government you don't exist and you have no money) before he remembered that she wasn't there anymore.

And why should she be? She had her own life after all. With a sigh he leaned back against the stairwell and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Yuugi was doing at that moment. Was he still looking for him? Yami wouldn't be surprised. Yuugi wasn't often one to give up. Though in this case Yami wished he was, it would make everything so much easier.

"I found you." A light poke to the forehead.

When Yami opened his eyes he was unsurprised to see Yuugi standing over him. "That you did."

Yuugi gave him a small smile. "I always was better at hide and seek."

"Yes well littler kids are always better at it; and you're only as tall as an eleven year old."

A pout. "Well you're not that much taller than me."

This time it was Yami's turn for a small smile. "That's true; but you're not real, so I don't think it really counts." And just like that Yuugi was gone.

Yami sighed, he was alone again. He sat there debating for a minute before finally giving in and opening the mind link slightly to check on Yuugi.

Then opened it further.

Nothing.

Discretion forgotten in his panic he threw it open as far as he possibly could.

Still nothing.

'No.' He realized. 'Not nothing. A wall.' His first thoughts were that Yuugi was angry with him, which was perfectly understandable, and was throwing up his own wall too but the more he paid attention the more he realized that the wall felt… weird for lack of a better word.

It wasn't Yuugi.

He frowned and tested it again, coming to the same conclusion. He was beyond panic now.

So he did the only thing he could think of. Jumping up he ran as fast as he could out of the museum and towards the game shop. Stopping when he nearly ran into Jou. "Where's Yuugi?"

Anzu shook her head slowly. "We… don't know. He didn't show up or answer his phone and-" She cut herself off and shook her head again.

Yami muttered a string of Ancient Egyptian curse words, slamming his fist against the nearest tree. "How the hell are we supposed to find him?! We don't even know who the enemy is! No." He corrected himself. "That much we might know… But still, it's not much. We still have nothing to go on. Damn it we need more information!"

Honda frowned. "What do we know?"

Yami froze. "Nothing… we know nothing." Not a single person looked at all convinced. He sighed. "I… can't say. Just trust me. Even what I know isn't all that helpful."

Anzu put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can tell us anything."

"No." He shook his head. "I can't."

An awkward silence fell, no one knowing what to say or do. Finally Jou broke it. "Hey… Pharaoh… Every idiot who crossed our path wants to duel you, right?" Yami nodded in conformation and Jou grinned. "Then why should this one be any different? As long as you have your deck, we'll be fine."

Yami nodded. "You're right." Jou grinned. "There's only one problem. I left my deck at the shop."

"You what?!"

Yami winced at how loud his friends were shouting. "I left the deck at the shop. I didn't really think I'd need it. Most of the cards are really Yuugi's anyway. It didn't seem right to take them."

Anzu groaned. "We'd better go get it then. I don't think even you could win a duel without cards." With a nod they all took off toward the shop.

Of course, as luck would have it, they were only half way there when the shadows around them began to thicken. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Jou groaned as a cloaked figure appeared. _'What is it with bad guys and cloaks anyways? It's like they feel the need to advertize their bad guy status. I mean, their claims about fitting in are obviously bogus. Seriously, dressing like that draws attention.' _

Yami had a bad feeling this was the same person from his dream. "What do you want?"

"My mistress would like to see you."

As weird as it was Yami was slightly relieved that this was going in a familiar direction. It was almost routine for him now. "Is that where Yuugi is?"

There was no reply but even that wasn't all that surprising. Another thing Yami noticed was that henchmen tended not to talk much. They left that to the boss who more than made up for it with large 'when I take over the world' rants.

The man started leading the way, glancing back every now and then to make sure they were following. Yami started to explain about his deck but stopped when no words came out. He swore in Egyptian, surprised when that worked. Looking to the side he noticed Jou, Honda, and Anzu trying to speak too and swore again. What was going on? Jou, Honda, and Anzu repeated his words to his great amusement, obviously thinking it was some sort of plan or something. It was actually kind of funny; they had no idea what they were saying.

In any other situation Yami may have laughed.

The man seemed to find it amusing too, though he only had a faint idea what was going on. "I'm guessing that that's Egyptian and that's how you got around the sound barrier. Nice job on that by the way. But I'm also guessing that this is more random swearing than an elaborate escape technique."

After that the rest of the trip passed in silence.

XxXx

None of them were all that surprised to be led into an abandoned warehouse. Bad guys really weren't the most imaginative. Yami barely registered the brown haired girl sitting at a small table in the middle of the room, all his attention focused on Yuugi; unsurprised (really all bad guys were alike) yet still pissed to find him unconscious in the corner.

Moving to step closer to him, his path was blocked by the girl.

He growled, eyes flashing in hatred, hinting at insanity. "What the hell do you want?" It was his attempt to be polite.

She shrugged, light brown hair losing its perch on her shoulder and falling forward. "Isn't it obvious? I'm one of your fangirls." Yami blinked. "And as a fangirl, what I want is obviously you."

Yami frowned, the question was a formality, the answer was always the same. The answer was always the puzzle or him dead, or both. "A fangirl?" He kept the confusion from showing.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes. There's actually quite a few of us. Now" she pointed towards the table she had been sitting at earlier. "We're going to play a game. When I win your friends die and you stay."

Yami snorted. No imagination, that was her problem. All bad guys had the same basic plan, one, kidnap victim; two, threaten death (why they didn't just kill them in the first place he could never quite figure out); and finally number three, get their ass kicked.

Of course, three in their minds was always win and somehow achieve world domination but they'd failed so many times he figures steps one and two were habits they couldn't bring themselves to give up. It was unhealthy really.

"I don't have my deck." He waited, waited for her to process this and then wear herself out trying to actually use her brain and do something about it.

She laughed. "I'm not going to duel you. You'd just beat me. Besides, dueling is lame." You could have knocked any of them over with a simple poke.

Yami was at a complete loss of how to react. First she was a girl, then she wasn't after world domination, and now she wasn't even going to duel him?!

She sat down at the table, taking a deck of cards from her pocket. "No, we're going to play Go Fish."

Yami didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly _wasn't _Go Fish. He walked to the table and sat down across from her without hesitation, as if this were normal. As if the only time he'd played Go Fish hadn't been once when him and Yuugi had already played every other game they knew. "Fine."

She smirked, dealing them each 7 cards. And the game began.

Yami looked at his cards and placed down a pair of sixes noticing as he did that the girl had played two eights. They were tied so far. She grinned at him. "Seeing as you're the pharaoh, you go first."

"Fine." He glanced quickly towards Yuugi before studying his cards. "Do you have an 8?"

The girl smirked whimsically. This was such fun. A REAL duel, sort of, with a REAL pharaoh! She looked down at her cards, still in her euphoric state. _'God damn it'_ she did have an 8. She was going to have to try a bit harder if she was going to win a game against him, she decided. Because there was no way she was going to lose. Not at Go Fish. "Here, have it" she flirted subtly, "and be glad, because it's the last one you're getting."

Yami smirked. This was what he was good at. He never lost. He was the king of games; there was no fucking way he was going to lose to some fangirl. He glanced down at his cards. "I wouldn't be so sure. Do you have a two?"

The fangirl's eyes widened in mock shock. "What was that? A two? Golly mister, I guess I'll have to tell it to you...GO FISH!!!" She laughed to herself at the change of expression on the Pharaoh's face. Apparently, he was under the impression that she had been joking. She wasn't. She never did. And this was Yami, who, she had decided, would make a marvelous future husband! He didn't know that yet of course, but he would.

Yami didn't let his disappointment show. He was good at that. He couldn't afford to lose. He took a deep breath and grabbed a card off the top of the deck.

An ace. No good for him at the moment.

He didn't let his sprit drop. He believed in the heart of the cards, they would not fail him. Even if this wasn't his deck. Those who did wrong never won, she was going to lose.

He debated making this a shadow game but decided against it. He didn't want to let Yuugi out of his sight, which would be impossible behind a wall of shadow. No, a normal game would have to be enough.

Her eyes glittered with anticipation. She just _had _to see what he would do with her next move. Slowly she plucked a trusty 9 from her hand and simpered, "My Lord, pray tell, do you have a nine?" He didn't change expression, something which amused her greatly, as he handed over her card's match. "YAY!" She squealed.

'_Time for round two of victory suflet'_ mused the girl picking out her seven with expertise. "What about a seven?" His head dropped to his cards, examining them. She tried to keep from smirking as the second pair was given to her. Then _fuck it_ she could laugh at him if she wanted to.

The game was rigged, and he didn't even know it. And soon, she knew, he would walk her away from their wedding, arm around hers. Just then, she got an idea, "Pharaoh, dear," he looked up at her,

"Yes?" He twitched slightly at the dear.

"How about we up the stakes?"

He personally couldn't see how the stakes could get higher. They were betting on the lives of all his friends. And, he glanced towards Yuugi again, the one he loved. He didn't say anything but waited for her to continue. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. Banishing her to the shadow realm was looking better and better every minute.

So he wasn't going to respond? Fine. She'd deal with his lack of vocal use once they were in wed lock. For now, she was going to up the stakes whether he liked it or not.

"If you win, obviously, I'll let you and your little friends go. But if _I_ win, then you have to smile at our wedding." He couldn't help but blink in horror. Madmen trying to take over the world he could handle but... a wedding?!

He tried to keep his voice calm. "I don't see why I would agree. You already have to let us go if I win."

A wave of anger surged through the girl. Well, if he was going to be that way, "Okay, darling," her voice was scarily quiet, and then, she burst out, "And _when_ I win, your precious Yuugi will suffer every torture imaginable to man's creativity!" She was going to win this now. If he wouldn't have her, he couldn't have _anyone_!

Yami couldn't help it. He lost it; and when he lost it, he _really_ lost it.

He stood up, slamming his fists down on the table. " Damn it! Leave Aibou out of this! This is between you and me!" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

This was usually the place where Yuugi stopped him from seriously harming someone, only Yuugi wasn't here to stop him this time. He was shaking with anger and it was a moment before he could speak calmly again. "Arrange the stakes as you like. I won't lose." _'I can't'_ he added silently.

Sobering from her anger, a bit of her flirtatious manner returned, "I hope you're right about that...for the sake of your beloved." His eyes blazed at her, but he did not respond.

Back to the card game, she was down to two cards. Her eyes widened as she asked him blithely, "Do you have a king?" He looked up at her. So he'd finally realized that this wasn't a fair game. Good. This was getting more interesting all the time.

Yami stared at the king in his hand. Slowly he handed it to her. He was almost certain now that she was cheating. There wasn't anything he could do about it. No matter what she thought, she wouldn't win. He had to believe that. He couldn't afford to lose hope now. He tried to ignore the fact that she only had one card. The heart of the cards wouldn't fail him.

Jou watched the game, with complete confidence. He knew Yami wouldn't lose and he had to admit, even when playing Go Fish Yami looked pretty heroic.

* * *

[A/N] Sorry if there seem to be any style changes, like I said, my best friend wrote the Go Fish scene with me (if you can't tell she wrote the Fangirl mostly, and was disturbinly good at it...)


	6. Eiyu: Heroic Part 2

All things I've said so far still apply. Yes, that includes the disclaimer, I own nothing. It also includes the **spazzyness** of my (former?)Best friend. The fangirl is so her it's scary.

A special thanks to **MysticalElfGirl** for being all supportive and stuff. -heart- (and I don't mean that heart in any creepy way!)

* * *

**You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down. You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind. -Had Enough, Breaking Benjamin** (because they're amazing and this song soooo reminds me of Yami)**-**

* * *

Yami was finding it hard to keep up his confident air but he knew he had to. He couldn't let Yuugi's friends see how hopeless this was. He didn't want to worry them. He was surprised when she asked him for a five. "Go Fish."

He felt his hope rise at the shocked expression on her face. This apparently wasn't what she'd planned. Things were finally turning his way, or, at least in a more even direction.

Glancing down at his cards, his eyes landed on a card. "Do you have an Ace?"

'_What?!'_ The fangirl looked at him suspiciously, could he by lying? Was he cheating? After all, he had quite a lot to lose.

But no. _'I fixed this game, I fixed it! I paid that sparkly man with the long white hair to make sure the cards were just so and- That double crossing sleeze ball! ' _What a fool she'd been...if only he had wanted her to begin with, she wouldn't have had to make such a deal. _'Why does not one want to marry me?!' _

"NO." Trying to look confident wasn't so easy now, "N-no I don't." But this wasn't over yet.

Yami smiled inwardly at how disheveled she looked.

He had a chance.

It didn't matter that much that he had to draw another card. What was one more card in the long run?

He only had one more card than she did.

"Do you have a 10?" she asked meekly. There had to be a way out of this. There just _had_ to! _'think, think, think'_ Suddenly, an idea came into her head. It was a little bit crooked...definitely underhanded...but that was of no matter. She wanted what she wanted and she wanted to win. "Before you answer, I have something to say that must be said."

Yami was sure that whatever she had to say he wouldn't like it. No matter how far from the usual stereotypical villain she was, there was no doubt that she was just as evil, if not slightly unhinged...

Then again, most bad guys were. Just look at Pegasus, or Bakura, or Kaiba... they all belonged in the psyche ward. "What?"

"Well," she preened herself, "the ancient rule book of the ancient game of Go Fish must be taken into account, mustn't it?"

He glared at her for a moment, before cocking his head slightly to the left, "What?"

She almost, just almost laughed. Her future husband did have a sweet, nice sense of humor! But she didn't laugh. Right now he was her enemy. "I summon the ancient lord of, um, the Go Fish game!"

Yami had absolutely no idea what was going on. There was definitely something wrong with this girl. Most people would wonder how he didn't believe her when his life was full of strange magic and such. The fact remained that duel monsters was originally an Ancient Egyptian ritual with real monsters while Go Fish was... completely harmless last he checked. He didn't know what she expected to happen.

Nearby, there was a sheet of cloth over something big. Yami and his friends had idly wondered what was under it, but didn't pay much attention. After all, they were a little distracted.

But now, it moved. Yami turned his head slowly, Jou raised his eyebrows, "You keep your god under a sheet?" Before the fangirl could respond, the sheet flipped off.

Bakura grinned, "Surprised?". All at once, three jaws dropped. Yami hesitated before pointedly _not _rolling his eyes.

The fangirl grinned broadly, "Ta Da, the almighty God of Gold Fish....Go Fish!"

Yami sighed. "I should have known you were behind this thief, but really... the god of Go Fish? I thought you were above that."

Bakura scowled. "Nice to see you too pharaoh."

Jou, finally recovering from his initial shock, realized that the situation had gone from bad to worse. "Where's Ryou?" Last he checked Bakura was living with him and it seemed unlikely that he would let Bakura out of his sight. Bakura tended to behave better around Ryou.

Bakura shrugged. "I snuck out." Yami almost laughed, the proud Bakura reduced to sneaking out of the house.

"Now," said the excited fangirl rapidly, "let's get back to the game!" Bakura grinned at her expression as she continued, "I can't lose now that I have my Go Fish God with me! Hand over the 10!"

Yami turned his attention back to the game, trusting the others to warn him if Bakura tried anything, he couldn't help but tease Bakura a little more though. "You really should get home before Ryou finds you. You know how unhappy he'll be." He turned to his cards. "Go fish."

The fangirl's broad smile faltered and her eyes twitched to her go fish god, but he nodded reassuringly -or as reassuringly as Bakura was able- at her, and she seemed to get her confidence back. It must be all part of the process.

Yami almost rolled his eyes at how dense she was. Had she really not noticed that Bakura wasn't the god of Go Fish? He glanced down at his cards. "Have any twos?"

"Go Fish you yummy bastard!" She thought she heard him growl at her. But growl, really? It was kind of sexy!

So then he drew and she went on with the victory that was indefinitely hers! "Do you have a 10 now? I bet you do scrumcioulicious!"

Now that she knew she was going to win, this was absolutely a tease. He handed over the ten, and she went on still further. She was almost giggling her words away as she asked, "Got a 5?"

He didn't respond right away, and she took that as her cue to talk more. "When we get married and all, I'm thinking we could even get a little room for Yuugi, and once we have a child, the child can be entertained by him!" Really this was a _wonderful_ idea. Except anyone who knew the pharaoh also knew that it really wasn't.

Yami tried his hardest to ignore her, and Bakura, who was looking all too amused. His grip tightened on his cards and he could see his hand shaking slightly in anger but his voice was perfectly in control. "Go fish."

Yami was getting irritated. Bakura could see that. And that was just what he'd hoped this girl could do. That was the only reason he had spent a quarter of an hour hidden under a sheet, and why he'd made the deal to marry the two of them in the first place. Because, now that Yami was distracted…

"ATTACK!" he screamed, and lunged for Yami.

Yami glanced over as Bakura lunged at him. He jumped off his chair and the knife just missed him.

This was going to get really annoying.

If Bakura hadn't screamed like that me might not have been able to move in time.

"BAKURA!" Said thief froze, looking guiltily towards the door and a very unhappy Ryou. "Bakura what are you doing?! We agreed. No more trying to kill the pharaoh and absolutely _no_ leaving the house without my knowledge!"

Bakura's mouth sagged in mid triumph. "Shit." He was opening his mouth to explain when a hand whipped against his cheek. The fangirl had just back handed him! "What the fu-"

"You didn't tell me your name was Bakura? You said you were the Go Fish god!!!" Pouting, she stormed over to the corner where Yuugi was, and pointed a finger at him, "Who's this really, then? Is he even Yuugi? I thought you liked me!" A single tear dropped down her face. And then she started laughing hysterically. Now the game had really begun.

Yami picked himself up from where he'd thrown himself on the floor. "Yes that is Yuugi and you'd better get away from him."

The shadows seemed to gather around him and sensing the danger the girl backed away and went to sit back down at the table. "Whatever."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "The... Go Fish God? Bakura, what have you done now?"

Bakura slowly made his way over to Ryou. "I... didn't really _do_ anything... _I_ can't help it if _she's_ gullible!"

Ryou sighed, "come on Bakura, we're going home." He'd drag Bakura out if he had to. He really didn't want to get caught up in any of the strange messes Bakura always made. It was always better to just drag him home and let the others sort everything out.

After all, nothing would get fixed with Bakura there.

Unwilling to surrender the last of his dignity Bakura stalked outside. "I was about to leave when you came anyway." He started off so that Ryou would have to follow him and not the other way around.

Ryou rolled his eyes before following the thief out. "Right." he muttered.

The two white haired boys gone the game continued. "So anyways..." The girl's confident smile was back. "Where were we?"

Yami crossed the room and sat back down. "My turn. You just drew." He considered his cards for a moment. "Do you have an Ace?"

"Go fish!" The girl was taking great delight in telling him so, obviously enjoying the fact that he hadn't gotten a pair in awhile. Even if the boy had been Bakura and not really the Go fish God she was still confident she would win.

Yami felt a small smile form on his face as he drew his card. He showed it to her. "Seeing as I also have a four in my hand, I can lay them down." He set down the pair.

The girl looked incredibly angry. "You got lucky. It won't happen again. I'm still going to win. Now, do you have a six?"

A shake of the head. "Go fish. Do you have a two?"

"Go fish. How about... a three? Do you have a three?"

Yami shook his head again, slightly enjoying how frustrated she was starting to sound. "Go fish." She glared at him but he pretended not to notice, focusing his attention back to his cards. "Do you have an Ace?"

"Go fish." The girl was practically fuming. This game definitely wasn't going the way it was supposed to. She calmed herself down. She was going to win, she always won and this time wouldn't be any different. "Have any fives?" Her voice was cocky again.

Yami noticed the change and dreaded what it meant. Surely she didn't have some other trick to throw at him? "Go fish. How about you, have any aces?" She took great delight in telling him no once again. She didn't need any more tricks. She was doing pretty well on her own.

She looked down at her cards. "Do you have a-"

He cut her off, showing her the card he drew. "An ace. I believe that means it's my turn again."

She stared at him in shock. What were the chances of him drawing the card he needed? "Do you have a Jack?" She handed it to him silently, beginning to doubt her victory for the first time.

He only had one card left. "Do you have a three?" She looked down at her hand, already ready to tell him to go fish. She stopped, staring in horror. There in her hand was the card he needed, wordless in shock she handed it over. He took it and placed it down on the table under his card. The three of hearts.

"I believe I win."

The girl looked shocked. "I-I lost? How could I lose? I never lose..."

Jou and Honda high fived, triumphant looks on their faces even though they didn't actually do anything. "Yami's the king of games. He _never_ loses."

* * *

[A/N] Seeing how I only really had to edit this, to me this chapter doesn't count as the one I promised MysticalElfGirl, so I should have a new one out soonish (no need to apologize for that, promises are really helpful to get my ass in gear ^.^) I will warn you now, it just gets more cliche and such from here so... Eh.

I for one am surprised we could draw a game of Go Fish out that long! I'm REALLY glad we picked the shortest game... On that note, a thanks to Rufo (who will never read this probably) for all the help and playing (about four?) games of go fish with me and writing down the moves and such.


	7. Ogenki desu ka?: How are you?

-Jumping up and down and pointing down to show Mystie- I wrote it! Late but I did it! Now if you can just get internet to read it... ^.^

Okay, no real excuse for lateness of this chapter... v.v but it won't happen again as I have set deadlines (for example this is one of the five things I need to have done Friday)and I'm going to be sticking to them. Doesn't matter much for this as there is only one chapter left, but it will hopefully mean there will be more from me. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Judging by the fact that I didn't even attempt to write a duel and wrote a fucking game of Go Fish instead, you can assume I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe. [All around me by Flyleaf]_

_

* * *

_

Yuugi had woken up slightly sometime during the game and Yami ignored everyone else, giving him a small smile and pulling him into his arms. "Are you all right?"

All in all it was a stupid question, of course he wasn't. But Yami still _needed_ to ask, couldn't do otherwise. Yuugi nodded.

This was, of course, Yami's cue to overreact. "I'm so sorry Hikari! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me! I never meant for any of this to happen, really I didn't! I-"

Someone hit him in the back of the head and he looked up to see that Jou, Honda, and Anzu had joined him. Jou was rolling his eyes. "If you're going to do the entire overprotective guilt trip thing, at least wait till he's conscious enough to at least roll his eyes at you."

Anzu sighed. "What the idiot is trying to say is that now isn't exactly the best time for this. Yuugi needs to sleep and I personally don't want to stay here any longer." Jou and Honda nodded in agreement.

Yami nodded slowly too, standing up carefully so as not to hurt Yuugi. When he turned around he noticed that except for their group the warehouse was empty. They'd taken the smart choice and run.

They made their way back to the shop in silence. None of the others were sure how to bring up what they wanted to ask and Yami simple avoiding it.

"So… Umm…" It was Anzu who made the first effort, chickening out and commenting lamely, "You're pretty good at Go Fish."

He ignored her, not even glancing her way and she sighed, letting the topic drop. It was always like this.

If something happened to Yuugi, the pharaoh barely said a word until it was all okay again. It had always creeped her out slightly when he was so silent. Not that he usually talked a lot. That was probably the biggest difference between Yami and Yuugi. Yuugi was always willing to make conversation and trusted people immediately. Yami only really talked to Yuugi, only trusted Yuugi.

She found it frustrating sometimes. How you couldn't do something with one without the other, how telling Yuugi anything was essentially telling it to Yami also, and vice versa. She had figured it would stop when Yami got his own body, that they would grow apart, that Yuugi would just be Yuugi and Yami just Yami, and things could finally make sense and it would all just stop.

It never did.

The rest of the walk to the game shop passed in silence.

XxXx

Yuugi opened his eyes to find himself staring at his bedroom wall. He rolled over and glanced at his clock, 9:08. How long had he been sleeping? "Mou Hitori no Boku?" He felt his spirit his spirit droop when there was no reply.

He sat up. Not a dream then. /Mou Hitori no Boku?/ He tried again.

/Aibou!?/ The response was immediate and Yuugi could sense the relief and a little bit of surprise through the link.

The door flew open and he laughed when Yami jumped onto the end of his bed and pulled him into a hug.

He pulled away after a moment. "Are you okay?"

He crawled into Yami's lap, smiling when he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be alright, as long as you're here."

"I never should have left."

"No." Yuugi agreed. "You shouldn't have." He closed his eyes again, half asleep. And that was it, no questions, no accusations, just a simple agreement.

Yami laughed lightly. "And you should go back to sleep."

Yuugi nodded but sat up when Yami pulled away. "Wait." He grabbed his hand. "Please don't go."

"Aibou…"

"Please?"

He sighed. "Alright." He knew he shouldn't have, but he just couldn't help but give in.

"_I'll be alright, as long as you're here."_

Yami hoped that was true. And he hoped that he always could be there.

"_Please don't go."_

He pushed the voices out of his head and closed his eyes, clutching Yuugi tightly. He didn't want to leave.

XxXx

Yuugi was starting to worry. Although he wasn't surprised that Yami was awake and gone by the time he woke up –it was almost noon after all- he seemed to be more distant than normal.

He glanced up from his bagel and juice to where he could barely see Yami sitting in the living room and actually reading a book. Yuugi wasn't even sure if he could read, though the stiff way Yami was holding himself kept Yuugi from getting the nerve to ask.

Yuugi sighed, placing his dishes in the sink and deciding to go and do something about the situation. He walked up to stand right in front of Yami. "Mou hitori no boku?"

Yami didn't even look up from his book. "Hmm?" It was one of his grandfather's boring books on archeology him and Yami had always made fun of him for reading, and upside-down, can't forget upside-down.

Yuugi felt his spirit sink slightly but pushed on anyways. "Will you play a game with me?"

"Maybe later."

Yuugi knew that was just a polite way to say no. And after everything that had happened, it hurt more than a completely honest no would have. "Mou hitori no boku?" He hated how his voice shook slightly.

Yami must have noticed because he finally put the book down.

"Are you… are you going to…" It was so hard to get the words out, "Are you going to leave again?"

Yami looked away. "I don't know. I don't want to." It wasn't the answer he wanted to give, but it was the only one he had.

Yuugi stared hard at the floor. "But?"

Yami frowned, glancing back at him. "What?" He winced when he notice tears make their way down Yuugi's hidden face. "There's always a 'but' in these situations. A stupid, idiotic but that no one else understands because it doesn't actually make sense!" He was practically shouting. "A but that makes sense to idiots like you and leaves everyone else to wonder what the fuck you were thinking because they're never actually reasons they're just stupid stupid excuses and a way to run away! They never actually make people happy!" His shouts turned into sobs at the end and before Yami could respond Yuugi had run upstairs and locked himself in his room.

He flopped dejectedly onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He almost wished he could take his words back. Almost. What he really wanted was to go back downstairs, crawl in Yami's lap and cry.

Instead he turned his head intently to the side and studied the wall. But he couldn't stay focused down there. He was lost in his own thoughts trying to convince himself that it was ridiculous to feel the need to run downstairs and make sure Yami was still there.

'_Stupid paranoia' _he told himself, _'Like the sudden need to flip off your lights in the middle of the night when you're still awake and make sure there's no one out there. Even though you know there isn't.' _ It was hard to fight down the urge but he knew that after he did check he'd feel like an idiot for doing so and he really didn't want to run into Yami right now, though it did worry him that there was no sound from him.

So he didn't go check, he just kept staring at his wall, and telling himself that checking was the stupidest idea he'd ever had.

XxXx

When Yami stepped outside it was raining. Pouring even. As if trying to make up for the sunny weather before.

He was leaving again. How could he do anything else? He could see how close Yuugi had been to saying it, to saying 'I love you'; and he couldn't let that happen.

Yuugi had been right, there had been a 'but', only it wasn't stupid, it made perfect sense.

'_But I love you.'_

* * *

[A/N] Okay, so it was short. I wanted to end it there and needed to so that the last chapter wasn't too short. Reviews would be nice, even if they're just 'I don't like this because...'


	8. Unmei: Fate

So yes, this is the end! I'm actually kind of proud for even finishing this... though it did take a lot of pushing. I'd like to thank those pushers right now, including all who favorited, reviewed, or alerted this story because that made me feel like I had to finish. This chapter actually did take a lot of work as much of the old stuff was trashed so I'm actually kind of happy with it... Sorry any Honda lovers but he gets mentioned like twice in this chapter because I basically forgot about him, realized, 'yes, he's in this story' and added in his name. Don't think I have anything else to say, enjoy!

* * *

_I can feel your sorrow (I sacrifice) You won't forgive me (...) But I know you'll be alright (...) It tears me apart that you will never know. But I have to let go. [Frozen by Within Temptation]_

_

* * *

_

It wasn't fair, Yami decided. It was completely unfair that he was fated to break Yuugi's heart and he hoped that at least the gods were enjoying themselves.

The thought made Yami laugh lightly, thinking of Yuugi's shock if he'd told him that. His Aibou had never understood how even the gods could enjoy seeing people unhappy. He'd obviously never watched a soap opera.

"Hey, Yami!"

Yami swore mentally and kept walking, pretending he didn't hear the voice calling out to him. Carefully making sure not to speed up and alert them that something was wrong.

"Pharaoh?" And then they were in front of him, Yuugi's friends, forcing him to stop. He had no idea what to say, though the words 'fuck' and 'shit' did come to mind, so he stayed silent. "Where are you going?"

He looked away, watching a few cars drive by, ignoring the teens in front of him and instead memorizing the colors. White. Black. Green. Red.

"Pharaoh?"

Silver. Teal. Black. Red. Blue. Black.

"Are you okay?"

Black, or was it dark blue, hard to tell in this light. Blue. Black. White.

Jou stepped into his line of sight "You could at least answer."

Yami gave up on the cars and instead counted the stripes on Jou's shirt. One. Umm… one. It wasn't hard as there was only one stripe on the shirt. Which didn't make it the best distraction really.

Jou was getting frustrated and eventually just pushed Yami against the wall of the nearest building. "Damn it Yami!"

One. Still just one.

"I'm not going to let you do this to Yuugi again."

Counting the same stripe over and over was getting really old really fast.

"Yami."

Finally Yami sighed. "I don't have a choice Jou."

"Yes, you do. You could stay." Jou said the words slowly, as if Yami wouldn't understand him otherwise.

"No I can't. I tried and I… I just can't." He tried to pull away but Jou had him pinned firmly to the wall.

"Yes, you can."

"Damn it Jou!" Yami shouted, frustrated. "I want to but-"

'_There's always a 'but' in these situations. A stupid, idiotic but that no one else understands because it doesn't actually make sense!'_

"But-"He could feel the tears running down his face.

'_because they're never actually reasons they're just stupid stupid excuses and a way to run away! They never actually make people happy!'_

"Pharaoh?" It was Anzu. "Are you… okay?" She sounded worried.

"_Mou hitori no boku? Are you okay?"_

"No." He found himself saying. "No, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"_I'll be alright, as long as you're here."_

"I can't-"

"_Almost all of these boards are 'squeaky'."_

"_Huh. Would you look at that? This floor really sucks."_

_A scrunched up nose and a tongue sticking out. "I hope you fall through."_

"I can't say, just trust me. I have to leave."

"And what about us?!" Anzu again. "What about Yuugi?! You're just going to let him waste the rest of his life trying to find you?!"

"_Yep. You would definitely make a good Simba."_

"_Because I sure love to prance around and sing, don't I Aibou?"_

"Tell us what's wrong!"

"_And you'd do anything to make me happy, right?"_

Yami hadn't so much as moved and Anzu was starting to get really frustrated. "We can fix it if you just tell us what's wrong!"

"_Can you please just tell me what's wrong so we can fix it?"_

"This time… it can't be fixed. You can't beat fate Anzu."

"Pharaoh-"

"Now let me go before Yuugi comes looking for me."

"No, I'm not letting you go Yami." It was Jou who spoke this time, fierce determination in his voice.

"You don't understand!" Yami was starting to freak out; they were too close to the game shop. Yuugi would notice he was missing soon.

"Then tell us so we can!" It was still Jou; Anzu had shrunk back, leaving the 'beat it out of him' part of it to Jou.

"I can-"

"Don't you dare say you can't!" Anzu had stepped closer again, tears running down her face. "Something is wrong, and you need to tell us so we can fix it just like we always do!"

"You just don't get it!" Yami was far too upset to care that she was crying. "You can't fix this!"

"Just-"

"I love him alright!" The entire group froze before Yami swore, pushing away a shocked Jou and taking off towards the game shop.

"W-What?" Anzu finally asked before realizing that Yami wasn't even there anymore.

"What the hell?" Jou asked, staring after him.

Honda blinked. "I have no idea." And they took off after him, trying to piece together even the faintest _idea _of what was going on.

XxXx

Yami didn't stop running until he was outside of Yuugi's locked door. He had two choices, get the key from Yuugi's grandpa, or use his shadow magic to just blast the door off. The first was less destructive but it also took more time. He chose the second.

XxXx

Yuugi woke up to the sound of a door falling over and a hysterical Anzu shrieking. "Pharaoh, what is going on?!"

Yuugi sighed, swinging himself up and around so he was sitting on the side of the bed before going to the door and peaking his head out, staring at his room from Yami's. He'd moved there awhile ago, waiting for Yami to come upstairs so they could talk. He winced slightly at the sight of the poor door lying on the floor. "Mou hitori no boku?" He questioned. "What is going on?"

"Aibou!" Yami immediately pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "You're alive!"

Yuugi blinked, pulling away slightly to stare at Yami in confusion. "Of course I am. I mean, I was upset that we fought and stuff, but I wasn't about to go kill myself over it."

Yami ignored that, pushing Yuugi even further away and looking him up and down. "Do you feel okay? You don't feel sick or anything?"

The way Yami was looking at him as if expecting him to drop dead any second was starting to make Yuugi uncomfortable. "No, why? What's going on?"

"We wouldn't mind hearing that either." Yuugi looked past Yami to see his friends standing at the top of the steps looking about as confused as he was. "One minute I'm pushing the guy up against a wall and refusing to let him run away again, the next he's shouting he loves you and running back here as if his life depended on it." Jou stated, looking at Yami as if he was a very interesting bug their science teacher was showing them.

"Not mine." Yami corrected. "His." He nodded toward Yuugi who was staring at him in shock. "You sure you feel okay Aibou?" He felt his fear rise up when Yuugi didn't answer. "Aibou?!" He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Aibou!"

Yuugi blinked. "You… love me?"

Yami waved it off, still concerned about his health. "Of course I do, how could I not? Are you sure you feel okay."

"I love you too! And I'm fine." Yuugi grinned, leaning up and giving Yami a quick kiss on the lips. "A little confused, but perfectly fine."

"You're sure?"

Yuugi groaned and pulled away to glare at Yami. "Yes I'm sure. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Yami shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed now that he knew Yuugi was okay. "I had this… dream."

Yuugi frowned. "A dream?"

Yami nodded. "This creepy guy in a cloak, the guy from the Go Fish game, basically told me that if I told anyone I loved you, or you told me you loved me, you would die."

Yuugi blinked. "I would die?" He asked.

Yami nodded. "And I obviously didn't want you to die, so I figured it would be best if I just left."

Yuugi, to his surprise, started laughing. "I understand." He finally managed to say when he stopped.

Yami frowned. "You do?"

"I understand you're an idiot. You _beat_ her Yami. Isn't that like the most basic rule of evil curses? Once you defeat the one who cursed you, they're gone? If," and here he snickered again in amusement. "There was ever actually a curse in the first place."

Yami stared at him. "Really?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Really."

"And you're sure?"

Yuugi sighed. "Yes I'm sure. Are _you _sure you used to actually rule Egypt? I mean, don't you think this entire thing is slightly ridiculous?"

Yami shrugged, leaning in to kiss Yuugi. "Maybe."

Yuugi laughed when they separated. "You really are an idiot."

"True." Yami agreed, pulling Yuugi closer and wrapping his arms around his waist. "But I'm your idiot."

"Damn straight." Yuugi muttered before Yami kissed him again.

Someone made a gagging noise and Yuugi blushed, pushing himself out of Yami's arms. "Err… sorry guys. Forgot you were here…" He trailed off, face a bright red.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

Anzu smiled at the couple. "Oh don't worry about us; we were just leaving, weren't we?" She started practically shoving Jou and Honda down the stairs. "See you at school in a few hours, though I'm starting to wonder why we even bother to show up anymore…"

"Lunch!" Was the enthusiastic reply from the two boys halfway down the stairs. "The school's lunch isn't half bad."

This was followed by an argument between the two about what the best school lunch was before it was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Yami laughed. "You have weird friends."

Yuugi shrugged. "Hey, they're yours too. They go well with our weird life."

Yami laughed again, putting his arms back around Yuugi's waist. "True."

XxXx

Yuugi woke up an hour later to the beeping of Yami's alarm clock. Frowning he reached over and shut is off, cracking open his eyes to stare at the time. His own alarm would be going off in five minutes. Realizing something he blinked, turning over to stare and the equally tired Yami next to him. "Squeaky floorboards indeed."

Yami just shrugged, pulling Yuugi back down next to him, not bothering to try and deny it. "You're too damn tired to go to school today."

Yuugi smiled sleepily, curling himself back into Yami and closing his eyes. "Damn straight."

* * *

[A/N] The End. Hope this chapter didn't dissapoint you at all... ^.^

Yes, Yami is an idiot, Yuugi finds this entire thing ammusing, and the others would rather not see them kissing thank you very much.

I would like to thank anyone who simply read this, even that fact make me feel good. It wasn't so terrible you couldn't get past the first chapter... So really, review-wise, just a 'I read it all the way through.' would be nice...


End file.
